Not Gonna Hold Back Anymore
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Astrid confides in Ruffnut about how she doesn't think Hiccup loves her because he never initiates a kiss and that he always wears a blank face after it anyway. She didn't know that Hiccup, along with the other guys, were watching. How will Hiccup react? Is Astrid right? Read to find out! Reviews are welcome. Pure fluff on my part, and it's set for any time around the HTTYD 2 time.
1. Chapter 1

Astrid was sitting down in front of Stormfly, her Deadly Nadder, with a displeased expression on her face as she stared out into the oceanic view. She was just a few minutes away from the Academy to her left, and was sitting on a grassy field. She was alone, aside from Stormfly being with her, until someone spotted her.

"Hey, Astrid! Whoa, what's with you?" Ruffnut, Tuffnut's twin sister, asked. She'd seen Astrid lone and come over for a friendly chat, but the look on Astrid's face startled her somewhat. She'd never seen her friend look like this. It wasn't the kind of displeasure that came with not getting something right, it was the kind that came with someone not living up to the standards you've set for them. And whilst Ruffnut was caught off-guard with Astrid's slightly hostile face, she was also intrigued as to who cause it.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ruff. Can I help you?" Astrid asked, not turning around. Ruffnut decided to sit on Astrid's right side. She didn't believe Astrid's 'I'm fine' for one second.

"Okay, cut the yakcrap. What's wrong?" She asked. Ruffnut looked into Astrid's ticked eyes and positioned herself in a manner that said 'I'm not going anywhere until you start talking.' Astrid groaned in frustration. In her peripheral, Ruffnut could see the guys – Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs and her brother Tuffnut – come into view. They spotted the girls, and were about to head over when they heard Astrid speak up.

"Ruff, this stays between you and me, okay?" Astrid asked, and Ruff nodded her head at Astrid. Ruffnut pretended that the guys weren't there, but she knew they were. "Okay… It's Hiccup." Astrid started. Ruff could see Hiccup's face twist in confusion, and the others looked at him, then Astrid, then him again.

"What about him? You two are, like, a thing, right? So, what's wrong with him?" Ruffnut asked. Astrid sighed, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"It's not so much that there's something wrong with him, Ruff… It's more of what he's not doing enough of, and I'm questioning myself because of it." She said. Ruffnut's expression now synced with the guys' – including Hiccup's – as they twisted into further confusion.

"What?" Ruffnut asked, after a moment.

"Don't get me wrong; I still think he's amazing, and I have thought that since I first went on that flight with him and Toothless… But… It's like… I thought we were in a relationship, ever since I gave him a kiss on the cheek that night, but I'm not so sure now… I mean, I have to grab him by the shirt if I want a kiss. Even then, I'm the one kissing him! He doesn't kiss back, and he's always got the blank look on his face afterwards… I'm starting to think that even though he's friendly with me, maybe I'm doing something wrong or maybe he doesn't like me like I thought he did so he's not returning my kisses or even initiating them. I'm starting to feel like maybe he doesn't want me the way I want him. That he's… He's holding back because I'm not what he wants… Maybe I never have been and he's just putting up with my advances because he fears me or something…" She said. Ruffnut looked at Astrid with understanding eyes, and pat her on the back.

Unbeknownst to Astrid, Ruffnut looked up and around and saw the boys standing there with amused faces. Ruffnut glared at them, and went to give Hiccup an even darker glare, but froze when she looked into the Auburn-haired boy's eyes. The boys then quizzically followed Ruffnut's frozen stare and were then taken aback, as well.

Hiccup's eyes had darkened considerably. Where they were once a Forest Green, they were now as dark and Black as Toothless' scales.

"I just don't know what to do… Should I talk to him? Or should I break up with him so that he can do what he wants with someone else? Someone that he might be more happy with..." Astrid said, sadness in her eyes, and Ruffnut managed to break free of Hiccup's intense stare and look sadly at her friend.

"Astrid, I think you should just prepare yourself." Ruffnut said, seeing Hiccup walk towards them with a predator-like stalk in her peripheral.

"Prepare myself for what? Breaking up with him?" Astrid asked, looking at Ruffnut with helpless eyes.

"No, I don't think so… I think you should prepare yourself because Hiccup is right behind you." Ruffnut said, finally looking over Astrid's shoulder to see Hiccup only ten steps away. Astrid's head whipped around so fast, her braid smacked Ruffnut in the face.

"Hey!" The blonde twin hissed. But, she went unheard as Astrid's shocked azure eyes locked onto Hiccup's dark intense ones.

"Hiccup?! How long have you been here?! What did you hear?!" She asked, panicked, as she stood up and backed off a few feet – towards a sleeping Stormfly.

"I've been here long enough." He responded, his usually higher awkward voice now deep and rough with an emotion that no one other than Astrid could figure out – lust. "And I'm going to tell you this once, and only once, so pay attention." He continued, and stepped up to Astrid. He had grown over the years, so he was at least a head taller than her.

"H-huh?" Astrid replied, her eyes going wide and a blush spread across her cheeks. Ruffnut got up and went over to the guys, thinking it was a bad idea to be near them. Astrid tripped over a rock behind her foot, losing balance, and she thought she was going to smack the ground hard, so she prepare herself… Only to be caught in muscular arms that belonged to Hiccup. Her face went a darker red. Hiccup pulled her up, closer to him, and held her in tightly to him so that she couldn't escape.

Stormfly woke up, smelling the air, and then ran towards the cliff. She jumped and flew off towards the Academy, and the others got the hint. Ruffnut and the boys decided it was best to get the hell outta there, and fast, so they all legged it. They wanted to stay and watch, but knew the lover's needed the privacy – hell, even Stormfly knew it was best to leave.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Astrid questioned.

"Astrid." He said her name in a way she thought she'd melt into a puddle, right then and there, because of how heated it sounded coming out of his mouth just then.

"Hmm?" She replied, not trusting her voice.

"I thought you knew, but I guess not. I have been holding back, but not for the reason you think." He began, which caused Astrid to look into his dark eyes with confusion. "I've not been responding the way you want because I didn't want to trap you."

"Trap me?" She asked, finding her voice at his statement.

"Yes, trap you. Because, as the Chief's son, when I am expected to take over I am to choose a wife, as well. And once I choose someone, she can no longer choose anyone else for a husband. She is stuck with me. I wanted to give you a choice by not responding to you. Stay with me, knowing how cold I've been towards our relationship, or go and find someone else who will love you without reservations. I wanted you to find someone else. I wanted you to not have your options stolen away from you just because of my selfishness. I held back because of my heritage's expectations. I didn't want you to be stuck with me because of traditions. I wanted for you to be able to choose, should you not desire me anymore." He explained. Astrid looked into his eyes, touched that he was just trying to look out for her.

"But Hiccup, surely I thought you knew." She began, playfully starting with something very similar to what he did. "I've stayed by your side, all the while knowing for years just what you've told me, regardless of your coldness for a reason, you know." She said, and his eyes flashed green.

"You knew? And you still stayed? Why?" He asked.

"Hiccup, why else would a girl stay with a guy if she knew that if she did then she would have to marry to him once he took over the tribe?" Astrid sarcastically drawled out, staring into Hiccup's eyes gently.

"You mean, you…" Hiccup started, his jaw going slack and widened eyes flashing green again.

"Yup. I've been waiting for you to just ask me already, but you were always cold… I thought that you just didn't want me like I did you." She told him, looking down with sadness. Hiccup's eyes went Onyx. He then let go of Astrid and knelt in front of her, taking her left hand in his. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Astrid, I've been in love with you since I was 10 years old. I never said it, I never hinted at it, and I sure as hell never let anyone know about it because I didn't want to trap you with me when you deserved the choice of choosing your intended. However, now that I am aware of your intentions towards for your future, I am now down on my good knee and will be asking you one very important question." Hiccup stated, looking into Astrid's eyes with pure, unfiltered love. Astrid was taken aback by just how much love she saw there in his darkened eyes.

"Then ask me already." She quipped, smirking slightly but reigned it in. Hiccup did the same.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you be my wife and help me guide our tribe in the right direction in the future?" He asked, one of his hands going into a pocket underneath his breast-plate armour and coming back out with a silver ring that was decorated with one of Stormfly's scales on top. The inside had engraved, _Two Heartbeats, One Soul_. Astrid's eyes teared up, but let her love for Hiccup show through her eyes and gave a hearty smile.

"Yes, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I will marry you and I will aid you in guiding our tribe's future for the good." She said, accepting his proposal. He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. Hiccup stared into Astrid's eyes and gave a smirk.

"You're stuck with me now, Astrid. Prepare yourself." He taunted. Astrid bit the bait.

"What do you mean? I've been prepared for you to propose for years!" She jokingly laughed.

"That's not what I meant you should prepare for." Hiccup laughed briefly, before staring at Astrid's lips. Astrid stopped laughing just in time to see Hiccup give her a devilish grin before he slammed his lips against hers. Astrid squeaked, but melted into the kiss. Hiccup held nothing back in this kiss – he poured every ounce of his love and lust for her into it, and Astrid mentally pictured herself grabbing a jug or two of water to cool down. The kiss was ended, almost as fast as it had come, by Hiccup. He pulled away to stare at his beloved's face – which was dazed and red-faced and love-struck, all in one. Hiccup gave her a loving smile.

"Wow…" Astrid breathed, and Hiccup chuckled.

"What you feel now is how I've always felt when you've kissed me. I just never showed it." He admitted, and Astrid gaped at him with wide eyes.

"Seriously?!" She gasped.

"Yup. Every time. You should've seen my face the first time you kissed my cheek. Toothless even gave me a dragon version of laughing at me. I looked exactly like you do right now." He laughed. Astrid blushed further. "Then again, this is the first time I've taken the initiative, so I can understand your surprise at my boldness." He laughed.

"You're right, I am surprised… But I'm also just as turned on by it." Astrid said, a smirk settling on her features as Hiccup stopped laughing immediately and stared at her in shock. She was about to laugh and say 'just kidding', but he sealed his lips over hers again before she could even blink. Her eyes widened at his sudden attack, but melted into it once again.

This time, the kiss had turned into a make-out. By the time they'd finished kissing each other, both their lips were slightly swollen and they both had love bites all over their necks. Hiccup's hair was unruly mess, Astrid's braid had come loosened and their clothes (or armour in Hiccup's case) were both dishevelled.

"Next time, Astrid, just tell me you want me to be straight forward about something." Hiccup said, holding his lover's hand as they both made their way back to Berk. She looked at him sheepishly. "And from now on, I won't hold back. Be prepared for random attacks, _fiancée_." Hiccup smirked, and Astrid's face flushed once again. Her face was so dark it almost resembled the colour of her skirt. Hiccup laughed.

When they got back to Berk, they still held hands, Astrid was staring at the ground in embarrassment and Hiccup had a smirk on his face. His eyes were green again, though. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut & Fishlegs saw them and walked over to them. They were surprised to see Astrid looking everywhere but at Hiccup, and at the couples' appearance.

"Whoa, did you guys, like, do _it_ in the woods?" Tuffnut joked, and Astrid's cheeks flared up.

"No, we didn't. But I did give Astrid a couple of things… The first, well…" Hiccup spoke up, and lifted up Astrid's and his joined hands – his right and her left – and their friends eyes' locked onto the ring. Their eyes had widened.

"You proposed to her?!" Ruffnut gaped.

"Yup." He smirked.

"Wait, what were the other things?" Snotlout asked.

"N-Nothing! I-It's none of y-your business!" Astrid stuttered. _Stuttered_. The gang looked at Hiccup with wide and questioning eyes and he just smirked. Hiccup took great amusement in Astrid's reaction when he stepped closer to wrap one arm around her like a tourniquet – only not _that_ tight – whilst the other revealed her neck to the others.

"Whoa…" Fishlegs said.

"And I'll gladly give her more if she asks." Hiccup said mischievously, laughing when Astrid's face became scarlet. Hiccup couldn't resist, so he bent his head down and put his mouth next to her ear. "_Nah, I'll only give you such intimate markings in private. I could never do something like that to you in front of people, especially now that you're my fiancée. I look forward to our next alone time._" He whispered, his deep gruff voice low enough for only her to hear. Astrid's eyes bulged as she squeaked, and Hiccup let her go and began walking away, whistling a tune and acting as if he hadn't just low-key seduced Astrid, as she was left there with their friends. Her face was flushed beyond anything anyone had ever seen on her before, and her eyes were like dinner plates as she stared after Hiccup.

The gang was left wondering just what Hiccup had said to her to make her squeak like a mouse and look so bothered and embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Decided to post a second chapter because I got so much positive feedback. May write a third chapter, depending on how people like this one. ~cOokIe._**

* * *

That night, Astrid couldn't sleep. She was kept up with daydreams on what had happened earlier that day with Hiccup. Every time she got caught up in them, she'd break out with a scarlet blush taking over her cheeks. So, deciding she wouldn't get a peaceful nights' sleep tonight, she got up and got dressed. She didn't have to worry about waking anyone up, because there was no one to wake up in her house anymore.

Not many people really dwelled on the fact that Astrid was an orphan – had been since the Red Death incident, as they were unlucky and weren't able to escape on time and got eaten – since it was old news, but it still did burden her. If it wasn't thoughts about Hiccup keeping her up, it was thoughts about her parents and wondering if they would be proud of her.

Astrid closed her front door behind her once she left her house, and went to her dragon, Stormfly. She saw her Deadly Nadder still awake, so she smiled and walked to her. The Nadder was startled to find a person suddenly in front of her, but calmed down very quickly when she realised it was just Astrid. Stormfly even gave, what sounded like, a dragon-like purr when Astrid pet her nose.

"Hey girl, it's just me. Wanna go for a fly? I can't sleep." Astrid asked her beloved pet, and the dragon gave a sound of approval and lowered herself just enough for the viking to climb on. "Let's go, girl."

And just like that, they took off as silently as they could towards Thor's beach. However, they didn't notice that Hiccup was awake as well and had been gazing out of his window when Astrid distantly flew by it. Concerned, Hiccup dressed himself appropriately and woke his dragon.

"Toothless, bud, wake up. I need you." He whispered, low enough for his sleeping father downstairs not to hear but loud enough for the sleeping dragon to wake with a silent start. The Night Fury's eyes swept the room for danger, but then looked at Hiccup tiredly as he realised there was no danger. "Bud, I just saw Astrid and Stormfly head towards Thor's beach from my window. I think something might be wrong." Hiccup explained, and not even needing to ask of what he wanted of his dragon, Toothless gave a grunt-like sound of annoyance and got up. Hiccup then got onto the saddle Toothless wore, and they both silently left his room. They flew in the direction Astrid and Stormfly had gone and, soon enough, they found the two sitting on the beach next to each other.

Astrid heard the sound of wings flapping, and turned her head to see Hiccup and Toothless heading over. Worry on Hiccup's face, and curiosity on Toothless'. She was startled to see that they followed her, so she stood up just as they landed and walked over to them. Stormfly got up and followed her rider.

"What're you doing here?" Astrid asked Hiccup. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" She questioned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, and Hiccup dismounted Toothless to walk over and grab Astrid's hands in his. Toothless went over and greeted Stormfly, and she did him, before turning to watch their riders with interest.

"I should be asking you that. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch the stars outside my window for a while, until I saw you and Stormfly fly past and heading for here. I thought something might've happened. Are you alright?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice. Astrid blushed slightly and looked up at the sky.

"I'm fine, really… I just couldn't sleep either, because I keep thinking about earlier today and it's preventing me from getting shut-eye." She admitted shyly, and Hiccup blinked once.

"That's all? You're not hurt or anything? Just mentally preoccupied?" He asked. Astrid looked into her boyfriends' eyes with tired ones.

"Hiccup, I'm fine. Just thinking too much. I came here to clear my mind for a while I was going to head home once I felt tired enough to wanna go to sleep." She explained. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. That took a load of my shoulders…" Hiccup started.

"Were you worried about me?" Astrid teased. She expected Hiccup to blush and stutter a no, but instead she got a shock when he, instead, hugged her to him.

"Yes, I was. Very worried. Like I said before, I thought something might've happened. I'm glad that it was just a minor case of insomnia." He whispered. Astrid gave a gentle smile and hugged him back as well. Soon enough, though, they pulled back enough to rest their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, but I'm fine." Astrid said, cupping Hiccup's cheeks in her hands. His whole expression turned into one of gentle fondness.

"I know. But, I'm still gonna have to punish you for scaring me like that." Hiccup said, smirking. Astrid's face was displeased.

"I say I'm sorry and you're gonna give me a hard time, still? Really?" She dead-panned and Hiccup's eyes twinkled, making Astrid breathless for a moment.

"Yup." He said. "Your punishment is you can't say 'stop'. I will go as far as I want to." He said cryptically, and Astrid looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" She said dumbly, and was about to ask Hiccup what he meant, but was too late as he promptly began to make out with her. Funnily enough, it wasn't until when Hiccup's hands groped Astrid's butt and his mouth moved to her neck again that Astrid caught on to what Hiccup meant. When she did she promptly squeaked.

"What?" Hiccup asked, his now deep voice was rough with lust.

"W-w-we're not g-g-gonna… N-not on Thor's b-b-beach?!" Astrid asked in a high pitch. Hiccup chuckled against her neck, and Astrid felt herself melt at the sensation.

"We're not going that far, Milady. That comes after we're wed. But for now, kissing you senseless and groping outside the clothing will suffice. You just can't stop me until I've had enough as punishment for tonight." Hiccup told her, easing her worries and making her more flustered at the same time.

"O-okay…" She relented, shuddering when Hiccup kissed a spot just under her ear as he ran his hands up and down her back.

Toothless and Stormfly, who had been watching up until this point, then left their two riders alone. They didn't want to watch them seduce each other – who would? – so they escaped to further down the beach and just out of sight, but not out of hearing just in case something happened and they were needed.

Hiccup didn't let up his erotic attack for at least an hour, but when he did he held Astrid in his arms still. His head rested atop of hers, gently.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, enjoying the embrace.

"Hmm?" Her fiancé replied.

"Have you told your dad yet?" She asked.

"Told him what?" Hiccup asked, sounding slightly tired.

"About your, um, proposal to me earlier today?" Astrid enlightened him. Hiccup chuckled, and Astrid felt it.

"No, not yet. I was going to, but when I got home he was already asleep. I'll wait until morning at some point." He said.

"Oh, okay." Astrid replied.

"Why'd you ask?" He asked.

"Just curious." Astrid shrugged.

"Oh really?" Hiccup asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Yup." Astrid replied, a hint of stubbornness in her tone.

"Astrid the Fearless, curious about if I told my father about proposing to her. Huh." Hiccup's smirk widened.

"Are you making fun of me?" Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"No, just stating a fact." Hiccup stated nonchalantly.

"Hmm." Astrid hummed.

"Tired?" Hiccup asked.

"You have no idea. Even though I am still intoxicated from that attack of yours, it really wore me out once we stopped…" Astrid yawned.

"Ha ha, yeah, I feel the same way." Hiccup said, finding it a bit hard to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Should we call Toothless and Stormfly?" Astrid asked, snuggling into Hiccup's chest a bit more.

"Probably." Hiccup replied, readjusting his arms for Astrid to get more comfortable.

"Probably?" She asked in amusement.

"I kinda don't wanna move." He admitted.

"Ah, same." Astrid smiled, and Hiccup's smirk melted into one as well.

"Although a bed would be nice…" He sighed.

"Come on, let's call them." Astrid giggled, worming her way out of her loving fiancé's chest. He let out a small whimper at the sudden loss of contact, and Astrid giggled more.

"Astrid, come back…" He whined, reaching for her. She rolled her eyes with a grin on her face.

"I don't think so. If we get too comfortable, we'll fall asleep in each other's arms – standing up." She said, and moved to just out of Hiccup's reach. He groaned in annoyance.

"Curse it all…" He muttered, and Astrid smiled lovingly at Hiccup. Sighing in defeat, she leaned in and gave him one last peck on the lips. He tried to keep her there, but his hands weren't fast enough to cup her cheeks, because she was already walking away.

"Stormfly! Toothless!" She called out.

"Astrid, you're gonna be the death of me one day, I swear…" He sighed in defeat. Astrid laughed, and then they just barely heard two dragon roars in the distance. Within moments, they were visible. Stormfly was flying and Toothless was running. When they got close enough, Stormfly landed in front of her rider and nuzzled her, and Toothless tackled Hiccup to the ground and licked him.

"Looks like he missed you, Hiccup." Astrid giggled, and even laughed a bit harder when she heard Hiccup gagging as he wormed his way out from under Toothless and stood up, wiping off the dragon's saliva.

"Ew, come on, Bud! You know that doesn't wash out!" He complained, and Toothless gave a throaty dragon-version of a laugh. That is, until Hiccup flicked some of the saliva on his face with a smirk. Toothless gave him an unamused glare and then began cleaning his head like a cat.

"You two really are like brothers, aren't you?" Astrid asked with amusement.

"Of course we are! Ain't that right, Bud?" He asked, and Toothless gave him an upset glance before shuffling to not look in his direction. Hiccup looked at Toothless with amusement. "Toothless! Are you pouting, big baby boo?" He asked sarcastically, moving to see Toothless' face. Toothless let out a few growls that indicated he was attempting to sulk. Hiccup laughed.

"Toothless, can you sort this out with Hiccup tomorrow? We're both tired, and I'm sure you are too. Take him home?" Astrid asked, walking over and giving Toothless a light pet on his head. Toothless purred and reluctantly shifted his body so that Hiccup could get on. "Thank you." Astrid said, kissing Toothless' head. He let out a happy croon. Hiccup, however, felt a slight twinge of jealousy rush through his veins.

"Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, stepping over to her.

"Hmm?" She replied, turning to him.

"Good night." He said, before giving her one last passionate kiss on the lips. Astrid smiled into it, knowing why Hiccup just kissed her like that instinctively, and when they parted Hiccup got onto Toothless' back.

"Good night, love." She told him, before going over to Stormfly and getting on her back. The couple gave each other one last loving smile before they flew back to Berk, separating to go to their respective homes.

"Have good rest, girl. You've earned it." Astrid said to Stormfly, once they'd landed in Stormfly's shelter and Astrid dismounted her. Stormfly let out a tired croon and laid down, drifting off to sleep easily. Astrid smiled, before yawning tiredly, and then walked over to her house. She entered and then walked upstairs into her room. She de-robed and then dressed into her sleep attire, and got into bed. She lay there for a few moments, staring at the ring Hiccup gave her, before falling into a blissful sleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

Hiccup and Toothless pretty much did the same thing, only they flew in through Hiccup's window and when Toothless went to sleep on his rock slab, Hiccup had merely been up for a little while thinking about when he proposed to her earlier. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, just like his beloved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Son! Wake up! It's a new morning, and I need help gathering everyone into the great hall!" Hiccup heard his father call from downstairs, effectively waking him and Toothless up with a start. It was dawn, but the sun was barely up as it was. Why of earth did his dad want everyone in the great hall at this time of day?

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…" Hiccup yawned, and then watched Toothless as he stretched like a cat. Smiling at the black dragon, Hiccup then got up and got dressed. Once he was done, he and Toothless went downstairs and saw his father waiting for him by the door.

"Come on, son." Stoick said, and Hiccup groaned and Toothless whined.

"Now? I want breakfast…" He grumbled, the two then begrudgingly walked out the front door ahead of Hiccup's father. Stoick raised a brow.

"Hiccup, are you two alright? You both seem… More tired than usual." He asked. Hiccup turned to his father with a look of remembrance on his face, before an almost cheek-splitting grin spread across his face.

"Oh, that's right! Dad, I need to tell you something!" Hiccup said excitedly. Toothless looked at his rider as if he had three heads for being so energetic first thing in the morning. Granted, Toothless usually woke him up in the mornings for a morning flight, but even so… It was a lot later in the morning when he did – a good two hours later! Not before the sun had even risen!

"What is it?" he asked.

"I proposed to Astrid yesterday!" He said. "And she accepted!"

"Well done, son! That's cause for celebration! I was going to call everyone to the great hall to see if we should hold a dragon racing championship game today, but that can wait until tomorrow! Let's announce you and Astrid's engagement instead!" Stoick said merrily, patting his son on the back in congratulations.

"Sure! Now everyone will know that Astrid's off-limits! Lately, some of the men in our age group have been coming on to her and either she's the one that's punching them in the face, or it's me." Hiccup sighed. Stoick laughed.

"That's my boy!" He said. With that, the two then went through the village gathering everyone. Hiccup was the one to go to Astrid's house, and when he'd gotten there he noticed that Stormfly was still sleeping peacefully in her shelter. Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy grin, and then went over to rouse the sleeping Deadly Nadder. Hiccup smiled and then went and knocked on Astrid's door. She didn't answer, so Hiccup let himself in and went to her room. When he got inside, he was greeted with the sight of the love of his life sleeping.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed on her flawless creamy face, her expression was peaceful, her slightly parted lips were a petal pink colour and exposed her pearly white teeth. Her golden blonde hair was out of its usual braid and framed her face as it cascaded down past her shoulders to her mid torso. Her breathing was even and soft. From what he could see poking out the top of her blanket, he noticed that the top she was wearing was his from when he was 14 and that it fit her like a glove.

He'd wondered where that had disappeared to, when he had to start wearing bigger shirts due to his growth spurt, and now he knew.

Hiccup had to swallow the lump that rose in his throat that rose when he took in Astrid's sleeping form and clothing choice. He shook his head to clear himself of the daze he was in, and went over to kneel by her bedside in the direction she was facing. He, gently, raised an arm and went to brush some hair that was on her face aside with a feathery light touch.

It wasn't light enough, though, because Astrid then stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

Hiccup once again was caught off-guard, as he stared into those deep azure eyes of hers. He felt like he was flying when he stared into them, since they reminded him of a cloudless sky.

"Hiccup?" She asked groggily, squinting to make sure it was him she was seeing. Hiccup would never admit this to anyone, aside from Astrid, but he could've sworn that his name being the first thing Astrid said in the morning only made him love her more.

"Hmm?" He hummed in reply, and then it sank in to Astrid that Hiccup was in her room and had been watching her sleep.

"Hi-Hiccup?! What're you… Why are you in my room so early?!" She asked, sitting up straight and looking at him with a confused look on her face. Don't get her wrong, she loved the boy to pieces and didn't mind that he was there… She was just confused as to _why_ he was there, so _early_ in the morning.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer so I let myself in. Anyway, I told my dad and he's wanting everyone to gather at the great hall in a few minutes. Don't ask me why it's this early, because not even I know… But I volunteered to come and get you to make sure you would get up and go, but that was just an excuse… I just wanted to see you…" Hiccup said, and Astrid blushed. Hiccup swore there was no other beauty in the world like Astrid's… She was one of a kind, and the most attractive woman he's ever met in his life – both personality wise and physical.

"Oh, uh, okay then…" She smiled. Hiccup blushed now, and Astrid looked at him confusedly.

"Astrid, when I came in… I swear, even first thing in the morning, you're the most beautiful creature to walk this earth…" He told her, and Astrid's face turned scarlet.

"Wha-! Where'd that come from?!" She asked, her tone huffy from embarrassment.

"My heart." He replied, not missing a beat. Astrid felt like melting.

"Hiccup…" She whispered his name. He smiled lovingly at her for a moment, before deciding to tease her a bit.

"And by the way, I figured out what happened to my missing shirt." He said, and Astrid's eyes then avoided his.

"Oh, really? That's interesting. Where is it?" She asked, forgetting that she was wearing it.

"It's right there." He said, pointing to her torso, and she then turned to look at where his finger was pointing, and then her face went scarlet again. "If you want it, you can have it. You look mouth-watering in it, in my opinion." He said cheekily. Astrid grumbled, not making sense, from being caught out and forgetting that she was wearing it. Ever since Hiccup started wearing bigger shirts, she'd kidnapped that one to sleep in at night. No one knew about it except her… And now, the former owner of the shirt, too.

"Can you leave? I want to get dressed…" She mumbled, and Hiccup chuckled.

"Sure. I'll meet you in the great hall." He said, standing up. "Oh, and before I go…" He started, effectively gaining Astrid's attention, and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Good morning, my love." He greeted, before leaving her house. He just got to the steps in front of her house when Astrid poked her head out of her bedroom window at the front of the house.

"Hiccup!" She called, and he turned around with a smile.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Good morning!" She greeted back, retreating back inside. Hiccup chuckled, and then went to see where Toothless was. Toothless was seemingly having a chat to Stormfly, and Hiccup gave a smile before calling him.

"Toothless, let's go, Bud!" He said, and the Night Fury gave his rider a gummy grin before bidding the Deadly Nadder a farewell and running up to Hiccup. The two then walked to the great hall and waited by Stoick at the head of the hall for everyone to get there.

When everyone was finally there, including Astrid, Stoick finally began.

"Listen up!" He called out, his deep bellowing voice echoing off the walls and grabbing everyone's attention. Astrid looked from the Chief to her fiancé, though, and smiled with a small blush when he gave her a grin and a wink. "I have an announcement to make! My son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, is now engaged to Astrid Hofferson – as of yesterday!" He cheered, and everyone else did too. Except, that is, for the men in their age group who had been trying to woo her for the last 2 years… They were a tad upset, but at the same time happy for the couple. Hiccup then went and made his way through the crowd to Astrid, and when he got to her he snaked his arms around her waist and sealed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. Astrid, albeit flustered, kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck in response. When he pulled back, he put his forehead to hers and stared lovingly into her azure eyes. Astrid flushed, but reciprocated the stare into his emerald ones. They held each other close, not saying a word, like that for a few moments before letting each other go, though they held hands, and turning to see the rest of the tribe looking at the two with grins on their faces. Astrid's face went redder and Hiccup just grinned right back.

"Alright, alright, save it for your honeymoon. Now, aside from that excellent news, I have also called you here this morning to inform you that in a few hours we will be having a chieftain from a tribe that has recently relocated to an island near Berk in a few hours to sign a peace treaty. He is informed of our alliance with the dragons and has no issue with it so long as we can keep them under control. So, Hiccup, you and your friends gather up any… Uh… Any _unstable_ dragons that may cause trouble. Dismissed and have a nice day." Stoick said, finishing up.

As everyone cleared out of the Great Hall, Hiccup and Astrid received many congratulations. When everyone, except for the engaged pair, had left the Great Hall Hiccup had turned to Astrid with a playful smile.

"So, my love, are you up for a race? First one to Dragon Island gets a foot massage from the loser?" Hiccup asked and Astrid laughed.

"Sure thing, Dragon-Boy. Don't go crying when you eat my dust, though!" She egged him on, already letting go of his hand and running out of the guild doors. Hiccup laughed heartily as he stared after her and Toothless stood next to Hiccup with a curious look on his face. When Astrid had gotten to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Great Hall, she whistled and after a moment Stormfly was seen flying to her master from the direction of her house. When Stormfly landed in front of Astrid, and she mounted the female dragon, Hiccup had emerged from the Great Hall on Toothless' back.

"Are you ready, Milday?" He asked, raising his voice a bit for her to hear him properly. The only response he got from his beloved, however, was a mere tongue-poke before she nudged her dragon in the sides lightly and the Deadly Nadder took off in a flurry.

"Typical Astrid." The boy chuckled, before nudging Toothless' sides and the pair chased after the girls.


	4. Chapter 4

"I won!" Astrid gloated, cheering from atop of Stormfly. It was a close race, but she did actually win… Just… Maybe by a foot… Half a foot… By half the size of the stray nail sticking out of Hiccup's metal leg… But only because right when Toothless and Hiccup were about to increase their speed in the last stretch, his left knee twitched and Hiccup ended up closing Toothless' tail fin by accident and by the time they got their bearings again it was just that little bit too late.

Anyway, right now they were all standing on a ledge on the mountain on Dragon Island. Astrid was whooping for joy whilst Hiccup's leg-stump was throbbing with pain. The twitch had caused Hiccup to accidentally hurt it by pressing his leg too hard down on his metal prosthetic. The pain was rippling from the fleshy stump to his upper thigh, but it was bearable… For now…

"Yeah, yeah… Only because I accidentally closed Toothless' tail instead of opening it up more…" Hiccup grumbled, Toothless wasn't happy with him either since they almost crashed into a rock spire before correcting themselves. He growled and slapped Hiccup with his head plate. "I'm sorry, okay? It was an accident!" Hiccup said to him. Toothless grumbled and he sighed before dismounting the black sulking dragon. When Hiccup put weight on the metal leg he found that he had to hold his breath, close his eyes and still himself for a moment. The pain was even worse than he'd originally thought… He must've stayed silent and stiff for a bit too long, though, because the next thing he knew…

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, looking at Hiccup in concern as she dismounted Stormfly. He put his weight back onto his flesh leg and opened his eyes forcibly, willing himself to move again and breathe properly, as he looked over at his beloved with reassuring eyes.

"I'm fine. Anyway, let's just… Get comfy, okay? Get the foot rub out of the way…" Hiccup mumbled, turning and walking further onto the ledge to sit down. When he did, much to his relief, he noticed that Astrid was staring at him in worry. Hiccup raised a brow. "What?" He asked.

"Hiccup, you were limping… You never limp unless you're in pain…" She said, her eyes locking onto where the prosthetic leg was attached. Instinctively, Hiccup's hand flew down to cover it.

"What? Me? I wasn't limping! Like you said, I never limp unless I'm in pain… I'm fine." He said, trying to reassure her again. Astrid saw through it, though, and stomped over to her fiancé with a frown. When she was in front of him, she sat down and poked Hiccup's hand – the hand that was just above his aching leg – and he let slip a howl of pain.

"Uhuh, I don't think so. You've gone and hurt your leg somehow, haven't you? How did you hurt it?" Astrid asked gently, removing Hiccup's hand from his now throbbing leg. Hiccup had to reign in his pain a bit, feeling his eyes stinging a bit, before he could answer her.

"Okay, you got me… I hurt it by putting too much pressure on the metal prosthetic when I was trying to correct after accidentally shutting Toothless' tail… I didn't realise how much it really hurt until just now, though…" Hiccup breathed out, not trusting his voice to not break from the pain just yet.

"Hiccup, if you hurt it you should've told me – not play it off and let it get worse." Astrid said, before gently removing Hiccup's prosthetic. Removing the metal attachment didn't hurt, but when she lightly tugged on his pants around the amputated stump…

"ODIN'S GHOST, ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, fisting the ground beside him and digging up dirt as he did so. Astrid looked at Hiccup apologetically before yanking the pant-leg fabric up his leg and away from the sore limb. He cried in agony again, this time letting out a few tears. Astrid surveyed the damage and gasped.

"Babe, I think I know why it hurts so much…" She said, and looked at her lover with panicked eyes. Hiccup calmed himself down so that he could look down at his leg. "You pressed down on it so hard that you've made it swell and redden. The best thing for us to do in this situation is for you to ride Stormfly and I will ride Toothless back to Berk. We need to get you to Gothi – you can rub my feet another day." Astrid said, and Hiccup looked at his fiancée with wide eyes.

"But…" He tried to argue, but Astrid wasn't having it.

"No. Toothless needs someone to open his tail, Stormfly doesn't. You only have to guide Stormfly with your hands using the handle on her saddle and your feet do nothing but relax on either side of her. I will take Toothless back because I can ride him and I know how to let his tail fin out. There is no arguing, Hiccup." Astrid said, and Hiccup sighed. He knew she was right.

"Alright, fine… Let's just go already…" He said, and Astrid helped him stand after rolling the pant fabric back down to cover the stump. Grabbing Hiccup's prosthetic leg, after leading and mounting him onto her dragon, Astrid held onto it as she mounted Toothless. Toothless looked at the blonde viking with questioning eyes.

"Hiccup's hurt his leg, so I will ride you back to Berk. He'll ride on Stormfly so he doesn't have to hurt his leg more. Is that alright with you?" Astrid asked Toothless, and the black dragon then whipped his head around and stared at his rider with worry.

"I'm fine bud, just a bit too sore to fly you right now…" Hiccup told Toothless and the dragon gave a worried whine before getting ready to take off. Astrid caught on and held on, putting her foot onto the rod that let out the tail. She adjusted her foot so that it curled around the rod and she pulled it all the way forward and grabbed the handle to yank it up. That kept the tail out, allowing Toothless to fly, which Hiccup would be fine with… But if she encountered any rock spires or obstacles then she would have to take the handle down and operate the tail manually with her foot… Hiccup couldn't do that in his state, thus the switch of dragons.

"Ready?" Astrid asked, and Hiccup nodded. With that, they took off. It was smooth flying back to Berk, since they flew above the clouds, and got back within an hour. All the while Hiccup's foot hurt and couldn't really focus on Stormfly's course until after they started to see Berk.

"There's home. Do we go directly to Gothi? Or are we going to be putting me on house arrest first?" Hiccup asked, rolling his eyes. Astrid laughed.

"Definitely house arrest! Stormfly – Chief's house!" She called out, Hiccup groaning and Stormfly immediately knew where they were going then. When they were close enough to land in front of the house, Astrid took the handle down and manually operated the tail fin. Stormfly landed gracefully and Hiccup slid off – landing on his butt because he forgot Astrid had his prosthetic. Astrid and Toothless then landed and Astrid dismounted Toothless, running over to Hiccup to make sure he didn't injure himself more.

"I'm fine! I just forgot you had my leg…' Hiccup grunted, and Astrid rolled her eyes and helped him up. Almost like a crutch would, Astrid helped Hiccup inside and up the stairs to his bed. Hiccup sat on his bed with a scowl aimed at the floor as Astrid then put Hiccup's prosthetic leg next to him.

"You know, you need to be more aware of what you're doing… I'm not going to lecture you, I'm just saying that next time you should be more aware so that you don't repeat this… Okay? I don't like seeing you hurt and I'm absolutely positive that you're not like Tuffnut. Now, you stay here whilst I go and get Gothi." Astrid said, looking at her fiancé with concerned yet loving eyes, giving him a small smile, before turning on her heel to exit Hiccup's room. However, she only took one step before Hiccup stopped scowling and grabbed her wrist, looking at her with apologetic eyes. Astrid stopped at his touch and turn around to see the look he was giving her and raised a brow.

"I'm sorry, love… I just don't like having to use others as a crutch because I can't walk anymore… Especially you… I hate letting you see me vulnerable like that… Like this… I do appreciate it, I just don't like it…" He confessed, looking down at the ground with sad eyes. Astrid softened her gaze at him before crouching down to be face-to-face with him. She tilted his head up using her finger under his chin and planted a sweet kiss on him. Hiccup was startled at first, but melted into it. Astrid then ended the kiss and gazed into his dazed eyes lovingly.

"Babe, I'm always going to be there to help you when you need me… Because I know you'll always be there for me, too… And… I'm not too proud to admit it when I need help and neither should you be… There's nothing wrong with that. Now, I'll be back with Gothi… I love you." She said, pecking Hiccup on the lips again before turning and exiting his room and house. Hiccup stared after her with affectionate eyes.

"I love you, too…" He said to himself, flopping back onto his bed and closing his eyes contentedly.

"Come on, girl, we gotta go get Gothi." Astrid said, climbing onto her dragon's back. Stormfly chirped happily at having her rider back on her again. Astrid turned to Toothless, who was sitting at the front door and staring at her anxiously, and smiled at him. "Keep an eye on him, Toothless. He is not to get off his bed." She instructed the Night Fury, who nodded at her in turn and went inside faster than she could blink. Astrid then nudged Stormfly gently and the two took off.

Toothless sat down next to his rider and nudged him gently on his right hand. Hiccup looked over and smiled at his best friend, before sitting up and petting the black dragon on the head reassuringly.

"I'm okay, bud… I just wasn't watching myself today." He said, and Toothless licked his face. "Oh, ew! Come on!" Hiccups complained, wiping off the dragons saliva. Toothless gave a throaty laugh and Hiccup rolled his eyes but started to join in on laughing. For the next ten minutes Hiccup began to talk to Toothless about what he assumed Astrid would want on their wedding day, which they were yet to set a date for.

"What's the bet she's going to want to have the wedding in Spring – two months away?" Hiccup asked Toothless and the dragon cocked his head to the side in confusion.

As far as Toothless was concerned, if you were wanting to mate with a female then you should just do it then and there. He saw no reason to make a big deal out of it –nor did he see why his rider would wait to do it. It's not like his rider's soon-to-be mate would choose another to mate with, even he could see that. If any other male expressed interest in Toothless' mate, then the black dragon would kill the other male and be done with it… But apparently vikings don't deal with it like that, instead they just yell at each other and perhaps even land a hit or two then walk away – only to do it again later, when they wouldn't have to if they dealt with things like dragons did.

To Toothless, vikings were very confusing creatures…

"Hiccup, we're back! Gothi will see you whilst Toothless, Stormfly and I will wait downstairs." Astrid said, coming into the room for a brief moment, letting the elder viking pass and gestured for Toothless to exit. Toothless whined, not wanting to be apart from his viking.

"It's okay, bud. She's just going to check on my sore leg and maybe try to help it heal. Go wait with Astrid, okay? I will call you if I need you." Hiccup said to his dragon. Although reluctantly, Toothless did as his best friend asked and left the room with Astrid.

"It'll be fine, Toothless." Astrid said, sitting on a chair in the main room. Stormfly was sitting down behind Astrid and greeted the Night Fury, when she saw him, with a chirp.

_Hello, Toothless._ She said as Astrid began to lose herself in a daydream of her impending wedding with her Hiccup, remaining blissfully oblivious that her dragon and Toothless were conversing.

_Hello._ Toothless replied, albeit distractedly.

_He'll be fine. You know better than anyone that he is stronger than he looks, he won't die just because he pressed down too hard on his prosthetic leg._ The Deadly Nadder said, well aware of how anxious the other dragon was for his viking. Toothless snorted.

_You're right, I do know… And I also know his limits. He's over done it again. I'm not worried about his recovery, I'm worried that that elderly female viking in there – Goathe, was it? – will only injure my boy more, instead of help it heal like she is supposed to._ Toothless said, looking up at the door in worry.

_Gothi will do her job just fine. She healed Astrid just the other day, she couldn't be any more healthier._ Stormfly replied, emphasising the elder's name.

_Wait, Astrid was hurt? When? What was her injury?_ Toothless asked, his eyes snapping to his riders' soon-to-be mate with concern. He cared for the girl, after all, how could he not when she was just as protective over the boy as he was? Their first meeting might not have been… A pleasant one but, nonetheless, the viking girl had proven herself to be fiercely protective of his human since that day, as well… After all, she did shove him out of the way to defend him when she thought that Toothless was an enemy. In fact, even after then she continued to protect him when Toothless could not – such as when he and Hiccup were separated and Astrid was the only thing standing between Hiccup and harms' way. Toothless owed the viking girl more than he could say for being there for Hiccup when he could not be.

_She was ill. Since the morning, Astrid had been throwing up every hour or so… I went and got Gothi in a panic and after an hour Astrid was fine. As it turned out, my girl had eaten some off poultry the night before and it caused her food poisoning. Gothi had given her a remedy to expel all traces of the chicken and over-night she got better. _Stormfly explained.

_How come Hiccup & I didn't know about this?_ Toothless asked, giving Stormfly questioning eyes.

_Because you and your boy were on that bonding-camping trip past Ravens Point at the time. You weren't back until two days after._ She said.

_But… That was two weeks ago… She didn't tell us, and neither did you…_ Toothless said.

_Astrid didn't want to worry your boy. I didn't say anything because I saw no need to since she got better._ Stormfly replied.

_Hmm. Well, anyway, you know how we dragons mate? You know, no hesitations and what not?_ Toothless asked.

_Oh no, you are not mating with me._ Stormfly growled lowly, her tail twitching.

_WHAT?! NO! No, no, no, no! I was going to say that my rider thinks your girl is wanting to wait until the first day of spring to mate with Hiccup! Gods, Stormfly, what gave you the idea I wanted to mate with you?!_ Toothless asked Stormfly with wide eyes.

_Well, it's not every day you randomly ask a question that involves mating, for gods sakes. Anyway, what gives Hiccup that idea? _Stormfly asked, tilting her head in question.

_I don't know, he was about to elaborate that theory when Astrid came in with Gothi._ Toothless answered.

_Hmm._ Stormfly hummed, looking at her rider with confused eyes.

Suddenly, Gothi came downstairs with a satisfied look on her face and Toothless immediately went over to the woman. Astrid snapped out of her daydream and stood by Toothless.

"Is he okay now?" Astrid asked. Gothi nodded and left the house. Astrid then ran up the stairs and entered Hiccup's room, Toothless on her heels and Stormfly behind him. When they entered the room, Hiccup was putting his prosthetic leg on. "Are you alright?" Astrid asked him, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. Toothless stood in front of him with worried eyes. Stormfly just stood by the exit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Gothi gave me a healing herb and it's already back to normal. No pain, either." Hiccup said, and Astrid let out a sigh of relief and Toothless tackled him back onto the bed and began licking his face repeatedly. Hiccup began groaning in mild annoyance. Astrid laughed.

"Well, now we know that someone besides me is happy to know that you're ok." She giggled, and Toothless stopped his attack and sat back on his hind legs, giving the duo his famous gummy grin. Hiccup sat up, wiping Toothless' saliva off again.

"Yeah, yeah… Stormfly doesn't do this to you, does she?" Hiccup sarcastically asked.

"Noope!" Astrid chirped, before falling in a fit of laughter again. Hiccup stared at her with a blank face and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. After a moment, a thought came to mind and a mischievous smirk made its way onto his face.

"Then how about I show you what it feels like?" He asked, and Astrid stopped laughing to look at Hiccup with wide eyes.

"Hiccup, don't you dare sic Toothless on me!" She warned. Hiccup chuckled darkly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He said, before tackling her onto his bed and pinning her down so that she couldn't break free. Astrid gulped and Hiccup began his attack, licking every inch of her face he could reach multiple times.

"Ew! Hiccup! Get off me!" She squealed, but Hiccup just laughed loudly and continued – much to Toothless & Stormfly's amusement and Astrid's dismay.


End file.
